Support is requested in this application for expanding the participation of the Division of Radiation Oncology of the Medical University of South Carolina in the activities of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. This Department consists of Radiation Oncology at the Medical University of South Carolina and affiliated Roper Hospital in Charleston. The Division treats approximately 1200 patients a year, 1000 of these being new cancer patients. The Radiation Oncology Division has participated in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group since 1973 and has been an active member since January 1974. Since this data approximately 200 cases have been accessioned into the various protocols of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. The Principal Investigator has been active in attending all meetings since 1974 and recently was appointed a member of the Site Visit Committee and a member of the Nominating Committee for the Group. The Principal Investigator has been an active participant in all working parties and has recently authored a Pilot Study involving hyperfractionation. To date the Division has entered a number of patients in the Lung Protocol, a Split Course Protocol, mainly involving patients with carcinoma of the cervix, and the Head and Neck Protocol. At the present time we have submitted a contract proposal for the proposed study involving Chemotherapy, Radiotherapy, and Surgery in advanced carcinoma of the head and neck.